The present invention relates generally to developing, testing and deploying cloud applications and more particularly to consuming a cloud service when an on-demand cloud application is not deployed on a cloud.
During cloud application development, an application can be created and compiled using tools such as, but not limited to, an integrated development environment (IDE). An IDE can consist of source code editor(s), build automation tools and debugger. Cloud application development can be a demanding process as cloud services are important to the function of a cloud application. Cloud services can provide foundational and complementary function to cloud applications within in a cloud environment. Cloud services are architected to operate in a cloud environment and are generally not directly visible and/or accessible outside the cloud environment due to factors such as, but not limited to, security and access policies. To manage the life cycle of cloud applications, a Software Developer can perform an installation and configuration of cloud services in a local environment, creating local and stand-alone cloud services from a “real” cloud environment. When “local” stand-alone copies of the cloud services are established in a plurality of local environments, application development, testing and debugging can be performed with a risk that the local service does not operate exactly as “real” cloud service.